Applicant claims priority from German patent application 100 27 446.3 filed Jun. 2, 2000.
A quadrant switch includes a single lever that can be pivoted in a plurality of directions to operate a selected one of several switches. One example is a quadrant switch used in motor vehicles to shift the position of a rear view mirror or seat. Operation of each of the plurality of switches by manipulation of a single lever, avoids the need for a person to move the person""s hand between different switches. Our earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,054 shows an example of a multiple switch.
It is often desirable to provide tactile feedback to a person operating the switch handle, to indicate when a switch had been activated (closed or opened). In some switches, this is accomplished by the use of a snap dome that suddenly snaps down when depressed beyond a certain point, to generate a xe2x80x9cclickxe2x80x9d that can be felt. One disadvantage of snap domes is that it can be difficult to closely control the force required for snapping them, especially when a low force is required.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a multiple switch assembly is provided that includes a lever pivotable about horizontal axes and having arms extending in different horizontal directions. Each arm has a far end lying adjacent to a switch to activate (close or open) the switch when the lever is pivoted. A housing that surrounds most of the lever, includes a cam surface, while a cam follower mounted on the arm far end is spring biased against the cam surface. The cam surface includes a convex surface portion that provides increased resistance to downward movement of an arm, until the tip of the convex surface is reached, after which there is a sudden decrease in resistance to create a xe2x80x9csnapxe2x80x9d effect.
The switch includes a piece of sheet metal with a ring-like part, and a tongue that extends into the middle of the ring-like part and that is bent at an upward incline. An upside-down cup-shaped elastomeric force transfer element lies between the arm and the tongue.
The lever has a handle that projects through a funnel-shaped hole in the housing and above the housing. The lever includes a convex spherical bearing centered on a vertical axis. The housing has upper and lower concave spherical bearing surfaces respectively on a cover and on a base of the housing. The lever arms extend horizontally through gaps in the bearing surfaces toward corners of a square housing cavity.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will be best understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.